highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spielburg Valley
Spielburg Valley is a small valley nestled amongst the Dragon Smoke Mountains and the Wolf's Bane Mountains. The valley can only be entered by the Spielburg Pass to the east, which cuts through the Wolf's Bane Mountains. Much of valley is heavily forested. Politically, the valley belongs to the Barony of Spielburg. History The valley was given to the von Spielburg Family by King Siegfried the Third. Sometime in the following century, the valley was visited by Erana, who cast a protective spell over the town of Spielburg and created the meadow Erana's Peace in the Spielburg Woods. Due to the collection of flora and fauna in the valley, there was quite an active community of adventurers found within it for some time. The valley also developed a population of brigands, though they were never organized enough to truly pose a threat. Then, Baba Yaga came to the valley. Baron Stefan von Spielburg made efforts to drive the ogress from the valley. She responded by cursing the Baron to lose all that he held dear. Before long, Elsa von Spielburg was taken by a mysterious flying creature and vanished. Eventually, all the search parties gave up save for Laspo Yorick, who ultimately disappeared. Some years later, Barnard von Spielburg also disappeared -- the only trace being his horse, found bearing claw marks from a terrible animal. Depressed, the baron locked himself away within Castle Spielburg. As the valley fell into disrepair, adventurers ceased coming through the valley. This allowed local populations of monsters that entered the valley in winter to grow, as there were not enough able-bodied members of the Spielburg Baronial Guard to quell the populations. Then, the Brigands rather suddenly became organized. A new leader arose amongst them and turned them into a threat, not allowing any trade to enter the valley without being waylaid. Most merchants began to avoid the valley, and soon many of the townspeople began to depart. Eventually, an unknown adventurer entered the valley in response to a Hero Wanted Flyer. The adventurer released both Barnard and Elsa from enchantments and drove Baba Yaga from the valley. He was named the Hero of Spielburg. He departed from the valley. Some time afterwards, Stefan von Spielburg retired. Barnard von Spielburg became the baron. Meanwhile, Elsa, using skills she learned living among the brigands, drove the last of the brigands from the valley. Trade and commerce with the valley resumed unhindered, enough that even the valley's beggar Sam made large amounts of wealth. Landmarks *Spielburg Woods **Erana's Peace **Kobold Cave **Spore-Spitting Spirea **Baba Yaga's Hut **Goblin Central Combat Training Zone **Meep's Peep **Fairy Ring **Dryad's Wood **Spiegelsee (Mirror Lake, Lake Spielburg) **Flying Falls and the Hermit's Cave **The Brigand Fortress **Mount Zauberberg **Snow Cave *Barony of Spielburg **Spielburg **Castle Spielburg **Pfedefedern Farm **Healer's Hut **Spielburg Graveyard **Archery Range **Spielburg Road **Spielburg Pass Flora & Fauna Sentient Although it is not a largely multicultural area, members of the following races have been known to live in Spielburg Valley. *Humans *Half-Faerie Folk *Half-Gnomes *Katta *Centaurs *Goons *Minotaurs *Goblins *Trolls *Ogres *Kobolds *Dryads *Meeps *Fairies *Frost Giants Non-Sentient Spielburg has a variety of non-sentient flora and fauna, which once gave the valley its great appeal to adventurers. Many of the following species of animals, monsters, and plants are found or have been found in the valley. *Antwerps *Bears *Moose *Cheetaurs *Mantrays *Sauruses *Saurus Rex *Foxes *Deer *Griffins *Dragons *Spore-Spitting Spirea Undead Particularly with the onset of Baba Yaga's curse, the undead began to plague the valley at night. These included: *Skeletons *Zombies *Floating Spirits *Ghosts *Spectres *Wraiths Unknown The valley is also known to be inhabited by the deadly and mysterious monsters called Night Gaunts. Real World Spielburg Valley is the setting of Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero? and is mentioned in each of the following installations of the Quest for Glory series. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:QfG1 Places Spielburg Valley Category:Gloriana